I Want You
by B-RizzleDizzle
Summary: She is a human who moved to Volterra to get away from judging eyes and violent hate crimes. He is a vampire who can't seem to go in for the kill. AlecxOC


**Disclaimer: **Twilight does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This story will not be updated frequently, but will eventually be completed. I wrote this when I was having writer's block with Body and Blood.

Thanks to PTB. If it weren't for them, my stories would be riddled with errors.

The wonderful and lovely sheviking helped immensely with the lemon. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know I've emailed you countless times telling you how amazing you are, but here it is again. You're lemon-writing skills are on the god level. Zeus is waiting at the entrance to Mount Olympus for you. May many statues be built and lemons written in your name. haha.

If you haven't checked out sheviking's story, Taken, you should. It's the bomb dot com.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Predator**

Five blocks. I'd been following her for five short blocks. One and a quarter mile. Four hundred ninety-eight soft steps. One hundred twenty-five moist breaths. Six hundred fifty tantalizing beats. Twenty-seven minutes.

A gust of warm wind picked up a cluster of the strands that framed her face, causing her to huff in annoyance. She quickly removed her hand from her sleeveless hoodie pocket and ushered her hair back to its former place. I watched as she wrestled with her hair, finally giving up and moving her hand back into her pocket. I closed my eyes as I heard her ivory skin brush against the silk lining of her brown and blue plaid top. A low growl bubbled in my chest and I felt my whole body hum with anticipation. She would be mine.

I smiled to myself as I drank her in. Her chocolate, fur-lined boots kept a steady rhythm on the cobblestone pavement, never faltering. Where the boots ended mid-calf, gray socks began, leading my eyes to the soft dip at the back of her knee. Her porcelain thighs flexed and released with each calm step. My eyes followed the contour of her leg up until they reached her too long jean shorts. The aggravating material, though hugging her shapely ass, was obscuring the provoking view.

I first spotted her coming out of a bookstore right after the sun had set. What initially drew my attention to her was her hair. It was an odd mixture of soft blonde roots fading seamlessly to hot pink. It was pulled up into a messy bun and her bangs came down to her eyebrows, layering longer at the sides of her face. I willed her to turn in my direction and smiled triumphantly when she glanced around hesitantly, as though she were keeping an eye out for someone in particular. Her facial features were surprisingly angular for a woman, except for her nose. Instead of a sharp, pointed beak, she had a soft, flattened slope that angled out to a little peak at the tip. A silver charm hanging directly under the very tip of her nose caught my eye. It had shaken me, at first, to find this creature beautiful. I had never thought of anyone with piercings or unnatural hair as anything but contemptible.

I speculated with myself over the five blocks that the reason her septum piercing and hot pink hair were attractive on her was simply because she was an enigma. Though the rest of her face was decidedly Caucasian, her nose and eyes had an African look to them. Her skin was something that I had seen lesser women bask in pricy spas for days to recreate. She was voluptuous, but seemed to have layers of muscle lying discreetly underneath her skin.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of this woman that I was stunned when somebody shot out from the alley she was passing, pummeling her to the ground.

"Gotcha, Girlie," a man with a husky British accent whispered in her ear.

I watched her writhe underneath the bulky man, her arms pinned by his hands on either side of her face, before deciding that I needed to stop this. If I was going to have her, I needed her untainted of another's filth. As I began to emerge from the darkest shadows I had used to conceal myself, she smiled menacingly at the man and brought her head up to meet his with a loud _thunk_.

I quickly stepped back into the shadows as the hulk moaned and rolled off of my treat, clutching his head. She quickly rolled in the opposite direction and rose to her feet, taking a fighting stance.

"No fair, Stanley. You're not allowed to guard base. I vote redo." Her voice was smooth and pure with a hint of an Irish lilt that could bring grown men to their knees. I inhaled sharply; this was the first time tonight I had heard her speak.

Her eyes snapped up to my face, searching. I knew she couldn't see me; I was hidden well within the shadows, but it didn't stop me from giving her a small, kind smile. She looked like she wanted to come investigate the dark for any signs of life, and I was both thrilled and appalled that she would come to me so easily.

"What the fuck, Girlie? Did you just head butt me?" The grumblings of the Englishman drew her attention away from me and she quickly leaned down to drag him up to his feet.

"Yes, I did. And you deserved it for guarding base. You know that's against the rules. Now, where are Gina and Fraye?" She helped the large Englishman brush his backside off and straighten his clothes.

I deduced that they were friends, but I had never seen friends wait in alleyways for each other only to pummel them. Maybe I'd been cooped up for so long that I'd lost touch with how humans interacted with one another. I shook my head and tuned back to the conversation in front of me, slowly moving forward to follow the two humans.

"They made it back to base before I could get to them. Do we really have to redo? I'm so tired of being _it_ all the time," the Englishman whined, an annoying pitch that made me cringe and clench my fists in an effort not to crush his voice box. It would be so easy.

The pink-haired woman gave an exasperated sigh, and even then, I felt my pants tighten at how mesmerizing the sound was. I kept pace behind them, hiding in the shadows of the night.

"Fine. I'll be it this time, but no more guarding base." She pointed a long, slender finger at him and he smiled triumphantly before pulling her swiftly up and over his massive shoulder.

"Thanks, Girlie! You're the best!" He gave her bottom a hard swat, the resounding smack echoing through the dark, nearly empty streets we were walking down. She squealed and giggled in delight, playing along with this oaf.

The beast inside me raged at seeing this _thing _touch my chosen target for tonight, and I wanted to kill him in a slow and gruesome way. Perhaps I would squeeze him to death, feeling his bones give way slowly to my strength. His eyes would bulge and his tongue would swell and loll; maybe he would even try to scream. I chuckled darkly to myself, thinking back to my earlier fantasy of crushing his voice box. Yes, that would be my first task.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the man slowing as they came up to a stoop with two girls sitting, sipping on water bottles. One of the girls was Asian, her hair cut in a short asymmetrical bob with blue streaks throughout. She wore holey tennis shoes with a light pink tank top and blue jean shorts. The other girl looked like an Amazonian woman with her long, toned legs, sun kissed skin, and long, sandy hair.

The Asian girl was the first to notice the two coming up the path and motioned to the other girl with her chin. The leggy blonde turned around and let loose a dazzling smile.

"There you two are. We were getting worried." She was American, by the sound of her voice. As she spoke, she rose from her seat on the steps. She brought her hands above her head and leaned back to stretch.

The man came to a stop in front of the two girls and hoisted my treat over his head, catching her back before it could hit the ground with his other arm. Releasing her feet, he made certain she would maintain her balance before letting go and pulling the tall blonde to him and kissing her roughly.

"You up for another round, Babycakes?" He asked, releasing her mouth and moving to pepper open-mouthed kisses along her face. She giggled and nodded, looking over to the sweet-looking Asian girl, who had stood and bent over to stretch her legs.

"What do you say, Gina?" the blonde I assumed to be the "Fraye" my treat had spoken of earlier asked. She was holding on to the large man with one hand to keep her balance as she stretched her hamstrings.

Gina popped up from touching her toes and nodded in agreement, looking over between the large man called Stanley and my meal.

"Who's it this time?" Gina asked in a softer version of Stanley's gruff accent.

My pink-haired treat raised her hand, smiling, and the other girls nodded their approval. My delicacy walked to the stairs and sat down, closing her eyes. The others looked at each other, smiles etching slowly across their faces.

Without warning, the man, Stanley, leaned over and pecked Fraye on the mouth before turning and running in my direction. I allowed him to pass me unharmed, keeping my focus solely on the closed eyes of my soon-to-be dinner. I licked my lips in anticipation as I watched the other two girls scatter in different directions.

I watched for a few more moments, waiting until I could no longer hear the pounding feet of the runners.

"You can come out now."

The soft Irish voice startled me and I quickly glanced around, waiting for someone that I hadn't noticed to show himself.

The girl with the pink hair sighed, opening her eyes.

"Come on. I've felt you following me since the bookshop. It's rude to stalk, you know." There was a hint of humor to her voice and I was shocked to realize she was speaking to me.

I slowly stepped out of the shadows, willing my features into a blank canvas.

"How did you know I was following you?" I was puzzled by this human; she was so unlike anyone I had ever come in contact.

She looked over at me, smiling demurely, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a sort of sixth sense. So, are you going to kill me this time or is this just another test run?" She arched a pale blonde eyebrow at me and scooted over on the step, motioning for me to take a seat next to her.

"I'm going to kill you," I stated evenly, stepping slowly to the stoop and dropping down to the proffered seat, my eyes never leaving hers. I was stunned by her question. I could only assume her 'sixth sense' had something to do with how she knew what I wanted from her.

"Well, then I suppose I'd like to know your name." She smiled brightly at my astonished look.

"Why?" _Why would she ask for my name, knowing that I only planned on taking her life?_

"Because you've been stalking me for weeks now, and I think I deserve to know my killer's name." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded curtly as if to signal that, yes, that is what she meant to say.

"Alec," I whispered, looking into her light grey eyes. I watched the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiled at my answer.

"Alec," she whispered thoughtfully to herself. My breath caught in my throat, the sound of my name on her lips captivating.

"It sounds regal," she decided, nodding her head and pulling her plump lips over her teeth in a smile.

"What is your name?" I asked, leaning back to rest my elbow on a step behind me.

She followed suite, looking at me curiously. Her brows were furrowed together and her mouth had pulled down into a frown. I lifted my eyebrows after a moment, waiting for her to answer my question and watching as a side of her mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"You're not a very good stalker, are you, Alec? It's been, what, three weeks? You don't even know my name?" She asked incredulously, leaning closer to me.

I shrugged my shoulder unapologetically and returned her smirk with one of my own, only slightly aware that I was leaning closer as well.

"Your friends only ever call you 'Girlie.'" I watched her quirk an eyebrow at me as if I was supposed to get something. My jaw dropped when I realized my stupidity.

"Your name is Girlie?" I was astonished and taken aback. _Why in God's name would anyone name their child that?_ My face must have portrayed my horror because she started giggling, the sound making me tense and lightheaded at the same time.

"Technically, my name is Girlsha." She watched my face as she said this, as if to gauge my reaction. I cocked my head to the side, still not comprehending what would prompt someone to name their child so boorishly.

"My parents were huge stoners back in the day. They thought it was just so clever, because I was a girl and my name would be Girlsha. I think the 'shrooms finally went their heads," she declared, smiling softly at me.

I chuckled lightly, subconsciously leaning closer. I could hear Girlsha's heart pounding faster in her chest. The smell of her blood pulsed around me with every thump. Every breath I took suggested what my treat would taste like. I leaned in closer, still, gulping down breath after breath, savoring her flavor. It was in that moment, being surrounded by the sounds, tastes, and smells of her that it hit me. The reason I had not been able to follow through with killing this girl for the past three weeks. I wanted her. Not just her blood – _her._

As I leaned in, Girlsha dropped her head to the side, offering her neck to me. She had never verbally accused me of being a vampire, but she knew what I was. So far, I had never gotten close enough to actually biting her for me to confirm or deny her thoughts. Resting all of my weight on my elbow closest to her, I brought my other hand up to hold my treat in place. Girlsha gasped, placing her hand on my wrist, her thumb brushing the back of my hand soothingly. I almost laughed at the thought of her providing me comfort at a moment like this.

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth as my face drifted closer to Girlsha's neck. I could see her pulse throbbing with every pull of blood through her veins. I skimmed my nose along the length of her throat causing her breathing to hitch as she closed her eyes. I groaned as I inhaled hungrily. She smelled sublime, like vanilla bean cheesecake and old books. I'd never smelled anything so refreshing and tantalizing. I pressed my lips to her pulse point, separating them to run my tongue up her throat to her ear. She gasped and started to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" I whispered huskily into her ear, tracing the shell with my tongue.

"Your spit – it's making my skin all cool and tingly, like after I brush my teeth." Girlsha giggled again and I chuckled darkly.

"Imagine what it will feel like when I've licked every last inch of your body." I sucked gently on her lobe, aware of how easily I could break my treat.

Girlsha moaned lowly and gripped onto my wrist. I dragged my lips across her cheek slowly as I turned her face to capture her mouth with mine. Her mouth was hot and soft. I kissed my treat softly, choosing to devour her slowly. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, eliciting another moan of pleasure. I wasn't sure if I could handle having her tongue in my mouth, it would be too easy to let it slide over my sharp teeth and turn this kiss into a feeding. I would save tongue-slicing kisses for when I was ready for her to die. Right then, I wanted this human alive and willing.

I quickly diverted my attention to Girlsha's throat again as I slid my hand down to the middle of her chest, teasing the zipper of her sleeveless hoodie. She arched toward me, threading her hands in my hair and attempting to pull my whole body toward her. I obliged, leaning her back onto the damp stone steps as I slipped the zipper down achingly slow, each click of its teeth causing me to gulp in unnecessary breaths.

"Ooh," I groaned quietly to myself when I realized she was not wearing a bra.

Knowing that we were on a dark, deserted street and that she was completely bare underneath the midriff top caused me to lose my slow control. Swiftly, I relieved the zipper of its duty and used one hand to pull Girlsha up slightly so I could push the aggravating material off her shoulders. I gently lowered her back to the steps and studied her naked torso under the glow of the bright moonlight.

Her ivory skin had broken out in goose bumps where I had touched her, and her rosy pink nipples stood at attention. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, her left breast fluttering slightly with each beat of her heart. I saw the muscles of her flat stomach clench into a feminine six-pack with every breath she took. When my eyes roamed back up to her face, she was looking at me with hooded eyes. I smiled softly at her and slowly lowered myself down to capture her lips with mine once more, kneading her luscious thighs firmly with my hands.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, breaking the kiss as she moved her hands to the front of my shirt.

She giggled lightly and leaned in to capture my lips once again as her fingers deftly unbuttoned my shirt. We continued to share sweet, chaste kisses as her fingers completed their work. Girlsha traced her hands up my chiseled stomach and chest to my shoulders, smoothing my shirt down my lean arms as she moved her hands lower. I broke away from the kiss to lean my head on her shoulder and kiss her collarbone tenderly.

"You're so cold," my treat whispered. No longer able to push my shirt farther down my arms, I alternated lifting my arms to help her pull my hands free. After my torso was completely bare, I lowered myself fully onto her once more. She gasped and arched her heated flesh into me as I kissed her neck and jaw.

"It's just one of the perks of being what I am," I whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

Her warm hands slid up my bare arms to my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. I let her guide my mouth back to hers as she fisted my hair. I groaned when our lips met and tentatively moved my hands along her sides, causing her to arch against me. I pulled away from her mouth to pepper open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her throat, letting her veins guide me to my salvation.

Her fingers stayed in my hair as I made my way down to her firm breasts and kissed my way to her pink nipple. I flicked my tongue over it, eliciting a loud moan from my beautiful little treat. I switched to the other one, massaging the one my mouth just left. I reveled in the feel of her; she was so warm, soft and pliable compared to my own marble skin.

The pink-haired goddess writhed beneath my hands and mouth, making small moans and pants as I went along. I felt my cock throb in the confines of my pants at the look and feel of her. Going purely on instinct, I kissed my way down her fragile body, inhaling the enticing scent of her warm skin. As I dipped my tongue in her belly button, I suddenly caught a very different fragrance coming from below. I lifted my head in confusion and inhaled deeply through my nose, closing my eyes and letting out a low growl.

It was deeper than the smell of her skin and blood and even more appealing. It seemed sweet and tangy at the same time, yet utterly feminine.

_What **is** that?_

After yanking her boots off roughly, I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled both them and her socks off her, wanting to see all of her immediately. I gazed down on my tasty little human and she gave me a look of complete trust and adoration. What fools these mortals be, indeed.

She was wearing a tiny pair of lacy underwear that barely covered her womanly parts. They were the exact same hot pink as her hair, and I chuckled at the discovery. Finding such ridiculously feminine panties underneath such tomboyish clothes made her even more appealing to me.

I inhaled deeply and realized that the glorious aroma I had picked up before was coming from beneath her silly miniscule panties. She was aroused, and I realized the intoxicating scent was her sweet pussy.

The thought that I had been the cause of such an exquisite smell had me lunging forward, spreading her legs and burying my face between them. I needed more of that rich scent instantly. I ran my nose along the damp patch of her panties before tentatively licking the fabric and tasting where her arousal had seeped through. Without a moment's hesitation, I ripped the flimsy material from her body, feeling a low growl escape my throat. She was _my_ treat and I _would_ taste her.

I licked her pussy slowly, savoring the sweet nectar that her body produced. I dragged my tongue from her entrance up, noticing that Girlsha moaned loudly as I touched a certain spot above her opening. I circled the little nub again and watched as Girlsha threw her head back and let out a small whimper.

"Yes," she whispered.

I repeated my actions and got another small cry from her lips.

"Yeah? Right there?" I asked as I flicked my cold tongue across her burning flesh.

"Fuck, yes," she yelled as I increased the tempo on her wet soft skin. Before long, Girlsha was panting and moaning loudly, rotating her hips beneath my tongue. I held her steady, eager to see what would happen next.

I felt a tremor go through her body and she hyperventilated and panted, "Oh god, don't stop! I'm coming; I'm coming, Alec!"

I watched in amazement as I pushed the woman before me over the edge, her orgasm taking her completely. Her body went rigid and she made a beautiful deep moaning sound as I felt her muscles begin to relax again.

I crawled up Girlsha's body and lowered myself onto her flushed skin. She hummed contentedly and encircled me with her arms.

The embrace felt strange. I was not accustomed to this proximity to humans unless it was to feed – to kill. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just unfamiliar. I buried my face in her neck, and let myself enjoy the small indulgence of feeling her warmth against my skin.

After a few moments, she began to stir beneath me.

"Wow," she breathed out, and began kissing and licking my neck. I raised my head a little, giving her warm lips better access to my icy skin. She surprised me a little when she pushed on my shoulders. I complied easily with her silent request, allowing her to place me as she saw fit. In a flash, she had guided me onto my back and was straddling me.

I must have looked completely taken aback, because she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry; I won't bite… much. You might even enjoy it."

My mouth fell open as she started to undo my pants with fast skilled hands. Surely she wouldn't… only ladies of the night did that. Didn't they?

"Wait," I suddenly said. "Is this proper?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Proper? How old are you anyway, Alec?" She winked and proceeded to have me lift my hips so she could pull my pants down, taking my boxers with her.

_If only you knew, my lovely treat_.

I suddenly felt nervous. I had never felt so nervous about anything, not since the change. But, for some reason, I wanted this to go well. I wanted to bury myself in her and leave her unharmed afterwards. I wanted my beautiful, quirky, pink-haired goddess healthy… and alive.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sensation so powerful that my head fell back and I gasped, "Oh!"

She had taken my cock in her hot mouth and licked along the shaft until I felt the tip hit the back of her throat. I pried my eyes open and almost came from the sight in front of me; Girlsha was kneeling between my legs with my cock in her mouth, looking up at me with pure undiluted lust in her eyes.

Then she started moving. Her head bobbed up and down and I almost jumped when I felt her hand reach up and gently massage my balls.

"That feels so good," I breathed out.

The edges of Girlsha's eyes crinkled at my statement, but her ministrations never faltered. Her hot little mouth enveloped me, her tongue caressing my hard member and her fingers playing with my sac. I felt an unfamiliar tingling in my abdomen and the feeling grew with every single pass of Girlsha's skilled tongue. I suddenly realized that I was about to finish, and I gently took her head between my hands and made her stop.

I didn't know if such an opportunity would ever present itself again, and I wanted to make the most of it. As a vampire, I had perfect recollection and would be able to conjure up these sensations at a moment's notice in the centuries to come. Therefore, I wanted to try at least one more thing with my beautiful human before this tryst was over.

Girlsha looked at me with confusion clearly displayed on her lovely face. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, pulling her up to kiss her mouth gently.

"Will you give yourself to me?" I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Your innocence?"

She smiled at me, but for a second I saw a hint of regret flash across her face.

"I'm not innocent, Alec," she said. "I've done this before."

I suppose I should have expected as much. Times were different from when I was human. Celibacy was no longer practiced by unmarried people. I knew this already, yet I felt immensely relieved hearing her confession. Being her first would have been an honor, but I knew that it was probably better this way. There would be no blood with our union, and there wouldn't be as great a risk of hurting her.

"Are you?" she asked and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Innocent, I mean," she clarified.

I laughed internally. I was hardly innocent; I was without question destined for Hell. But on this matter, I suppose I _was_ innocent.

I nodded.

Her fact lit up, and she crawled up and straddled me again.

"I'm glad I get to be your first," she stated proudly.

I almost told her that she would probably be my last as well, since I had never experienced desire like this in all my years walking this earth.

She hovered above me, and I was thrilled when she grabbed a hold of my cock and teased her entrance with it.

"That feels amazing," I groaned, dropping my head back and clenching my eyes shut.

I was relieved that she took control of the situation. I was completely inexperienced and cringed inwardly when I imagined myself fumbling through the encounter.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her breast, urging me to touch her. I complied eagerly, gently kneading her firm flesh with my hands. I teased her hard pink nipples with my thumbs as Girlsha continued to drag my cock back and forth at the entrance of her scorching opening.

I pulled myself up to use my mouth on her pert nipples, and the moment I sucked one into my mouth, she lowered herself onto my throbbing erection.

She gasped as I filled her completely, and I groaned when I was finally enveloped in her incredible heat and tightness.

"Oh, you feel amazing. You're so warm," I breathed in awe of this human before me. I couldn't believe I'd gone so many years without feeling the sensation of being wrapped up in such tight heat before.

Girlsha began riding me, rotating her hips every time she lowered herself onto my cock. I closed my eyes as the sensations completely took me over, lightly digging my fingers into her firm hips.

I heard her faint cry of pleasure, signaling that she was close again. I immediately opened my eyes to behold the stunning vision before me. Strands of Girlsha's hair had escaped the messy bun and flowed down to touch her pale shoulders. Her pink lips were parted as she panted softly, and her eyes had drifted closed. Her angular jaw and smooth nose were accentuated by the small glint of metal in the center of her nose. Her head was thrown back, leaving her shapely body on display. My eyes soaked up Girlsha's soft, womanly curves as my hands felt the layer of firm muscle underneath. It was almost too much to take in, but I couldn't look away.

I could see, smell, feel, and hear her all around me, but it wasn't enough. I wanted – no, I _had_ – to have her fill all of my five senses. I leaned forward and kissed along her neck, swirling my tongue across her soft warm skin, but it wasn't enough. I needed to _taste _her.

I kissed my way down to her hard pink nipple, and without any hesitation, dragged my sharp fingernail along her areola and watched as it drew blood instantly.

I heard Girlsha gasp, and I looked up to her watching me with hooded eyes. I kept my eyes locked on hers and leaned in slowly enough for her to object. She never protested, only watched as my tongue snaked out to catch the small bead of blood that had begun to drip slowly down her breast. Girlsha's head fell back as her hands threaded through my hair, attempting to pull me forcefully closer to her. I allowed her to lead me to where I had cut her and sucked the tip of her breast into my mouth. My eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure as a low, feral growl ripped through me. The combination of her tight pussy around me and the taste of her exquisite blood in my mouth sent me into my orgasm with so much force that I couldn't stop myself from releasing her nipple and groaning as I gripped her hips with a bit more force.

"Oh, you feel so good, Girlie. Oh god, I – come with me, Girlie. Please," I pleaded softly against her neck.

As if on cue, I felt my treat's pussy clamp down on my cock as she came, prolonging my orgasm. I panted hard as I slowly came down after a few minutes. Girlsha's head slumped forward as she leaned on me for support. I wrapped my arms around her heated body, and her hands gently stroked my hair as her breathing returned to normal.

I was surprised to notice that I felt warm; I was being consumed by a slow burn. It was the same burn I had felt at the beginning of my change, but this burn wasn't shifting into an unbearable conflagration; it was simply invigorating. Her body heat had poured into me during our coupling, and the sensation was beyond exquisite. I ran my hands up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin. She looked up me, and I leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I would be honored if you would let me do that again," I said, leaning back to look in her soft grey eyes.

She chuckled lightly before raising herself off me and grabbing for her shorts. I whimpered when she was fully covered, and she threw me a teasing smile. Girlsha picked up my pants and boxers and tossed them at my head. I frowned slightly and started tugging on my clothes. I was worried I had something wrong, and I was starting to feel self-conscious at her lack of response. After I was fully dressed, I turned toward Girlsha. She had taken a seat on the steps after donning her sleeveless hoodie, and was pulling on her boots.

Once her shoes were in place, she looked up at me. Her face flashed with guilt when she saw me and she seemed to brace herself, gripping the steps.

"You're serious?" she asked, shock evident in her voice. Her brows pulled together in confusion, but her eyes never wavered from mine.

I stepped closer and moved to sit next to Girlsha on the steps. I noticed a stray hair brushing against her cheek and my hand reached of its own accord to place it tenderly behind her ear.

"Of course, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" I could hear the hurt in my voice, and I saw guilt flicker in her eyes again.

Her eyes started tearing up slightly, and I was starting to think I'd done something wrong again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me close, and my body instantly relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to guys wanting seconds with me," she whispered into my neck.

Her words flabbergasted me. Who in the hell _wouldn't _want seconds with her? I held my treat tightly for a moment before placing a kiss on her soft, pink hair and moving to hold her face in my hands. She looked up at me with sad, grey eyes.

"You listen to me right now, Girlsha. I just realized tonight that the reason I haven't been able to kill you these past weeks, is because I want _you. _I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, and I can guarantee that I will _always _want seconds with you," I whispered, smiling down at my delectable treat.

Girlsha smiled brightly at me and giggled slightly.

"That was really cheesy, Alec. But also really sweet, so I'll let it slide this time." And just like that, my Girlie was back.

I grinned like a fool and was about to proposition her for round two when a buzzing noise broke through the quiet night. Girlsha stood and reached behind her. Bringing a phone out, she pressed a few buttons and giggled. She looked up at me and frowned slightly.

"While I would love to do _that _again, I really need to go hunt my friends down." She laced her finger gently with mine before stepping closer and nuzzling my chest with her nose, before teasing, "Maybe you could try to kill me again tonight when I get home?"

I chuckled deeply, but still felt a loss at having to leave her.

"What exactly are you and your friends doing, anyway?" I wondered aloud. I had been curious about their weekly meetings that they always referred to as 'game night'. They never went into specifics, so I was never quite sure what they were actually doing.

"Oh! We're playing hide and seek," she stated casually.

I cocked my head to the side curiously. Girlsha just giggled at my puzzled look, starting to walk in the direction the man, Stanley, had run and tugging my hand lightly. I allowed her to pull me to walk beside her, reveling the feeling of her warmth soaking into my hand.

"Why don't I explain the rules on the way?"

* * *

**A/N: **Rabble, rabble, rabble. Review, please.


End file.
